


Truce

by FanFanatic910



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5537543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFanatic910/pseuds/FanFanatic910
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you do when you lose everything?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truce

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry  
> Based off the song Truce by Twenty One Pilots

  _Now the night is coming to an end_  
_The sun will rise and we will try again_

 

 

"Geoff? GEOFF! WE NEED HELP!"

The plan was supposed to go off without a hitch. They had planned it all out right down to the point. I guess you can never plan enough.

"RAY, I NEED BACKUP! RAY?!"

 

_Stay alive, stay alive for me_  
_You will die, but now your life is free_  
_Take pride in what is sure to die_

 

The plane went down first.

That's when they knew, this wasn't going to end well.

 

  
_I will fear the night again_  
_I hope I'm not my only friend_

 

"I'll see you again, right boi?"  
"Gav wait! I'm almost there!"

 

  
_Stay alive, stay alive for me_  
_You will die, but now your life is free_  
_Take pride in what is sure to die_

 

What do you do when you lose everything?

You start again


End file.
